1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated mechanism for an electronic device and an adaptor, and more particularly to an integrated mechanism that can provide extended functions for an adaptor
2. Description of the Related Art
An adaptor is essential for a notebook computer (or an electronic mobile device). Nevertheless, as the adaptor is provided with a large size and a copious power line, an operator is often unwilling to carry the adaptor with the notebook computer. Moreover, as the notebook computer is often placed on a desk for use, a space between the bottom of the notebook computer and the desk is insufficient, resulting in poor air inhalation and heat dissipation.
Hence, there is a need for an integrated mechanism for an electronic device and an adaptor, utilizing the adaptor to selectively serve as a grip or a support stand for the electronic device, and further enhancing portability and heat dissipation of the electronic device.